everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahlia Isle
Dahlia Isle is a 2015-introduced character and a fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the Queen of the Flowery Isles. Dahlia is a kind and lovely young princess who loves flowers. She is a student in Ever After High. She is a royal in the Destiny Conflict because she is contented with her destiny. However, she respects the ideals of the rebels because she knows everyone deserves a Happily Ever After. Character Personality Dahlia is a kind and an obedient young princess. She never likes to get into trouble because she fears that a hole might appear below her feet. Because of this, she is very cautious and avoids conflict. She easily gets frightened and excited and when she does, she would run around like crazy until she had calmed down after taking a whiff of mint-scented perfume that she always carry around. She is forthcoming and caring. She likes to party and socialize with her friends and schoolmates. Also she likes flowers. She would give them flowers to express her feelings. She dreams one day that she would own a flower shop so that she could show everyone how she can create the fairest flower arrangement made Ever After. When she has free time, she would go to the school garden to have a stroll and gaze at the flowers around. She would look if there are wilted flowers so that she could restore it to its former beauty. She would also go to Book End where she would go shop some plants to add into her collection at home. Appearance Dahlia is a lovely girl with a fair complexion. She has a long wavy white hair with light green streaks. It is tied at the back and a gold crown-like comb is attached at the bun. She has bright blue-green eyes with pale purple eye shadow and violet eye liner, slight pinkish cheeks and her fuchsia-shaded lips. She wears a see-through purple dress with violet flowers at the top tied with a black belt with a rose buckle and underneath is a printed dress. She wears a black chocker with a rose pendant, a two-fingered rose ring and a gold yellow-bell dangling earrings. She also wears plum-colored stockings and a white and gold platform heels. Her shoes have gold row of flowers at the front and the base of the shoe has a cliff-like texture. Fairy tale – The Story of the Queen of the Flowery Isles : Main Article: The Story of the Queen of the Flowery Isles How the Story Goes A widowed queen of the Flowery Isles had two daughters. The older of them was so beautiful that her mother feared that the Queen of all the Isles would be jealous of her; this queen required all princesses, at the age of fifteen, to appear before her and give homage to her beauty as transcendent. When the older princess arrived, the talk of the court was such that the queen of all the islands feigned illness in order to avoid meeting her and sent her home. The mother obeyed and warned her daughter to stay inside for six months, to avoid the queen's magical powers. The daughter promised to obey, but as the time was drawing near, they prepared a feast to celebrate. The daughter asked permission to go so far as to see them, and got it; the earth opened up under her feet and swallowed her. The princess found herself in a desert with a pretty little dog that led her to a lovely garden. It had water and fruit trees that would enable her to live. At nighttime, the dog pulled her to a cave with a bed. She lived there some time. One day, her dog seemed ill, and in the morning she went to look for him, and saw nothing but an old man hurrying away. A cloud bore her away to her mother's castle, where she found that her mother had died days after her disappearance. Her younger sister tried to insist that she was queen, but she would only consent to share the crown. She made a careful search for the dog throughout the land and offered to marry whoever brought it to her. A very ill-looking man did, but the princess said she could not marry without the consent of the land, and the council refused it. The queen obeyed, but declared she would abdicate and travel the land until she found the dog. The next day, a great fleet arrived, and the Prince of the Emerald Isles appeared, telling her that he had been the dog, and then the old man, but now a benevolent fairy had freed him. The queen married him. How Dahlia fit into it? Dahlia is destined to banishment, as the daughter of the Queen of the Flowery Isles, to a far-away desert because of her beauty. Even though she is the heir to the throne, she does not want to fall down a hole and get trapped in a faraway desert. Relationships Family Dahlia is the daughter of the Queen of the Flowery Isles and the Prince of the Emerald Isles. Her parents are stern and loving to Dahlia. They would always have picnic at their flower garden and watch as Dahlia and her pet dog, Magnolia, play fetch. She has an aunt who is the younger sister of her mother. Her aunt has a son who is one year older than she is and is destined to play the role of his mother. She and her cousin, Aster Isle, are in good terms. They would often stroll around the Flowery Isles and swim at the beach together. When they were young, their parents would let them sleep together. Friends TBA Pet Dahlia has a pet dog named Magnolia who she loves to play with. Magnolia is loyal and has a good sense of direction. Romance TBA School Schedule 1st Period: Good Kingdom Management with Queen Charming III 2nd Period: Princessology with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen 3rd Period: Geografairy - Instructor/Professor : Jack B. Nimble 4th Period: Crownculus with Prof. Rumpelstiltskin 5th Period: Science & Sorcery - Instructor/Professor : Prof. Rumpelstilskin 6th Period: Damsel-in-Distressing with Miss Maid Marian Outfits TBA Trivia *Dahlia’s name comes from a name of a flower and so is her pet, Magnolia. *Magnolia is a pomsky— a crossbreed of a Husky and a Pomeranian. Quotes *TBA Gallery *TBA __FORCETOC__ Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Limegreene04 Category:Limegreene04's Ocs Category:The Story of the Queen of the Flowery Isles